Twist of Fate
by Blitzy-chan
Summary: When Optimus learns Cybertronian DNA was used to create a new race of being, he rushes to find the human/Transformer hybrid, hoping to reach them before the Decepticons do. Contains SYOC.
1. Application

I am looking for a Techno Organic for a story I am creating. The story will take place in Bayverse, though it is AU considering some of the bots are alive, Jazz and Ironhide being two prime examples. Some of the sections are filled out, and they must remain that way. I am looking for one character, so judging is going to be harsh. Detail is key here, people. He does have a twin sister (considered the younger of the two), so please add in his relationship with her in the bio somewhere.

Please send me the character through PM.

* * *

Name: First, Middle, Prime  
Alias: nickname  
Age: 17  
Gender: male

Eyes:  
Hair:  
Build:  
Complexion:  
Other:

Normal Wear:  
Formal Wear:  
Night Wear:  
Swim Wear:  
Jewelry:  
Other:

Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Positives:  
Negatives:  
Personality:

Guardian: Autobot Guardian. Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee are not options. More Autobots are on Earth now, so you are not limited to Autobots in movies, nor ones that did not die. This is slightly AU.  
Alternative Mode: Remember, though he is a techno organic, he is still human sized. Something small  
Techno Abilities: Don't go over the top. Enhanced speed, strength, ability to read minds, etc.

Other Information:


	2. Female Character

I am looking for one character, so judging is going to be harsh. Detail is key here, people. He does have a twin sister (considered the younger of the two), so please add in his relationship with her in the bio somewhere. Below is the sister, and an example of the types of bios I'm looking for.

I prefer submissions through PM, but reviews will be accepted, to make it fair to everyone.

* * *

**Name**: Carmen Rose Prime  
**Alias**: Carmen Rose, Cee  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Female

**Eyes**: Stunning, dark emerald green  
**Hair**: Curly brown hair with a slight orange tint to it. Reaches her mid back normally, and just above her waist when straightened. Usually worn down.  
**Build**: Lithe, slender  
**Complexion**: Pale  
**Other**: Pierced ears

**Normal** **Wear**: Skinny jeans, blouse, boots or flats, jacket when cold out  
**Formal** **Wear**: A tight fitting white sleeveless gown and white high heels  
**Night** **Wear**: Old clothes, typically shorts and a plain t shirt  
**Swim** **Wear**: Bikini that has white bottoms and a green top  
**Jewelry**: Green pendant she always wears around her neck, and often earrings  
**Other**: Carries her cell phone in her front right pocket

**Likes**: Writing, reading, singing, dancing, sweets, strawberries, pineapples, whipped cream, fast cars, Autobots, shopping, bright colors, warm weather, swimming, horse back riding, basketball, Chinese and Japanese food, nature, Shakespeare, Poe, English  
**Dislikes**: Storms, thunder, energy drinks, comedy films, cats, cold weather, Decepticons, fire, the color black, romantic novels, really spicy food, skimpy clothing, baseball, industry, cities, fast food, Irving, acting, lying, math, science, politics  
**Positives**: studious, smart, wise, self-restraint, non confrontational, not easily intimidated, strong willed, calm, collected, diplomatic, empathic, fast learner, thinks on her feet  
**Negatives**: prideful, stubborn, scared of thunder, claustrophobic, emotional, aggressive, bites off more than she can chew, known to be bossy, talkative  
**Personality**: Carmen is slow to trust others. Because of this, she doesn't talk to the people, often causing her to come off as shy, though the opposite is also true. When Carmen gets to know someone she trusts, she can get very talkative. She's an animal lover, though more of a dog than a cat person. In fact, she doesn't like cats, she likes dogs. The female enjoys reading and writing, though she enjoys reading everything except romance and nonfictional literature, she only writes poetry, and sometimes, songs, though she doesn't show anyone her writing. Her favorite authors are William Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe, her least favorite author being Washington Irving, solely because of how flawed each of his characters are. She is terrified of thunderstorms, and hates storms and bad weather in general, not to mention the cold. Though she loves the look of snow, she hates the temperature outside. If asked what her favorite smell is, she would say petrichor, the smell after it rains.

Carmen is not a picky eater, but she doesn't like really spicy food, and fast food, though she loves Chinese and Japanese. She has a huge sweet tooth, though it's often balanced out with her love of strawberries and pineapples, and the occasional banana. She loves whipped cream, and will only drink hot chocolate or coffee if it has whipped cream in it. Carmen excels at sports, her favorite being basketball, her least favorite baseball. Though considered a tomboy by many, Carmen does enjoy the more feminine pleasures in life, like hanging out with friends, dating boys, and of course, shopping!

Carmen appears to be a sweet girl, but there are a few who know this to be half the truth. The real reason for the female's kindness is because she hates being in situations where she has to be confrontational. Hell, she'll avoid if she can. Carmen is aggressive, proven by how her thoughts of other people are, and how she can just glare at someone. When extremely pissed off, she'll resort to using her psionic blasts, though that is in rare cases, usually when someone threatens her, or she is in danger. She is a quick thinker, and is smart, both book and street wise.

**Guardian**: Prowl  
**Alternative** **Mode**: Silver motorcycle  
**Techno** **Abilities**: Psionic blasts. Capable of causing a human to pass out, and cause blinding headaches to Techno Organics. Transformers feel a nagging sensation at the back of their processor

**Other** **Information**: How she feels about her brother to be added in here when the brother is chosen.


End file.
